Night of Truth
by GilbertMcBritterz
Summary: Arthur is a shop owner. He has been running his own alchemy shop for the last three years. But what happens when the retired adventurer meets one person, who offers him his old freedom? UKUS, rated for later chapters. Medieval/Dragon AU
1. Chapter 1

The boy stepped out of the woods cautiously, covered in blood and dirt. He looked obviously underfed and held onto a tree with one hand like he couldn't, or wouldn't, let go. He looked towards the ground near the Brit's feet with guarded eyes. " What business do you have with me?" He asked in a surprisingly firm voice. Most of his face was hidden in the shadow from the hood of the black cloak draped from the boy's shoulders. Only his bright blue eyes could be seen through tyhe shadow covering his face.

_'What is this kid? Something seems... off about him...'_

The teen smiled slightly, a sad look crossing his face for a brief moment. " So you've never seen a dragon either..." He seemed to mumble to himself. He turned and ran through the trees, faster than anything Arthur had ever seen, which was really saying something. " Hey! Wait!" Arthur yelled, running after him. After a few minutes of running, he came upon a large river, too wide to cross.

Yet when he looked to the opposing bank, there the boy stood. He pulled down his hood, revealing blonde hair and sharp, oblique blue eyes, then took off running into the forest on the other side of the river, his cloak streaming out behind him as he disappeared into the shadows of Maenjdall, one of the countries most dangerous forests. " Well... The lad's dead now..."

Arthur sighed and jogged back the way he had come, ready to get home, and to his small alchemy shop.

_' Stupid Kid'_

* * *

The next few days passed slowly. It was business as usual, as far as the British shopkeeper could tell. Things seemed more boring now though, and Arthur longed to return to his younger days of travelling and adventure.

One night, as he was locking his shop up so he could return home, Arthur heard a loud roar over head. He looked up, gasping in awe when he saw a large, dark shape circling the city over head. "Is that... what I think it is?" He mumbled to himself, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

Suddenly the shape got larger and a huge, scaled beast landed on the roof of Arthur's shop. He froze, his eyes going wide. " Woah... A... it's a dragon..." He whispered in awe, his eyes roaming over the reptile. It was a mixture of different shades of blue. It's large, webbed wings were dark blue, with the webbing itself a much paler shade.

The dragon's eyes were a bright Sapphire blue, and seemed to hold millions of years of wisdom, much more than the 23 year-old himself. It reminded Arthur of someone, yet he couldn't quite think of who. The animal stretched it's neck down until it's head was a foot away from Arthur's, it's bright blue eyes staring curiously into the Brit's own emerald green.

The beast leaned forward and gently bumped Arthur's hand with the top of it's snout and looked up to him. He slowly moved his hand, raising it to pat it's nose. The dragon seemed to smile before taking off again, soaring over the nearby mountains in Maenjdall. Arthur quickly ran home, surprised by what had just happened.

* * *

Arthur hadn't stayed home for very long. After an hour or two, he ventured out to the town's inn for a drink. Francis had, at some unknown point, joined Arthur at the table in the corner, and was looking at the Brit in concern now. " Don't you think you've had enough, Arthur?" The Frenchmen's accent could be heard clearly, despite not having been raised in the country.

Arthur immediately protested, holding onto his current out of 5 bottles of ale. " 'm just f'ne... ya fr'g" He mumbled, looking away. His eyes widened when the door opened, and the boy he had seen in the woods about a week before walked in. " Hey... 'sthat kid!" He slurred, sitting up with only a bit of difficulty.

The boy scanned the room, then walked when he spotted the Brit. He stood next to Arthur, silent for a moment. Francis looked at the boy in confusion. " Ahh... Who are you?" The teen glanced at Francis, his eyes hardening in a slightly glare. "That doesn't matter to you." He growled slightly, then looked back down at Arthur, who was in the middle of another swig.

"Give me that shit." He took the bottle from Arthur's hands, then set in on a neighboring table. " Come on." He mumbled impatiently. " We need to get you home, Arthur."

Francis' eyes widened slightly, then he looked at Arthur with a suggestive grin. " Have you finally found a lover, Arthur~?" He chuckled. Arthur simply rolled his eyes, getting up out of his chair. "Sh't up, frog..." He mumbled, stumbling after the blonde teen out the door.

* * *

yup...

another new story...

UKUS...

You mad bro?

You mad?

well too bad!

Yup...

I'mma bitch.

get over it...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they made it into Arthur's home, the Brit turned on the blonde male. "Alright. Who are you, and how do you know my name?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Alfred... my name if Alfred F. Jones. For now, that's the only thing I'll tell you."

Arthur sighed, sitting on a wooden chair and looking up at the mysterious teen. " Well then... why do you keep showing up?" Alfred laughed slightly, showing surprisingly sharp canines. " Because I know more then you think. Your dream, of going back to the old days. Those days when you could travel freely. when there were no people to tell you what do to. No shop to look after."

Alfred slowly leaned forward, moving closer to Arhur as his voice got softer, leading to a whisper. " You want to be free." The American hissed, his eyes flashing slightly, in an emotion Arthur couldn't quite name.

Arthur's eyes widened. " How... How do you know all that?" Alfred grinned. " I told ya. I know more than you think. But anyway, I'm gonna offer you that. Do you want to be that person again?"

The Briton blinked, looking down at the ground while he thought. " I don't know..." Alfred rolled his eyes. " Well. I'll give you five days. If you don't know by then, I'll leave you alone. You'll never see me again." He whispered, his voice fading a bit at the end. Arthur looked up, but the teen had disappeared.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur exclaimed, looking around the room. " Where did he go?" He put a hand to his head, getting up from the chair. " The alcohol must be getting to me..." He slowly made his way up the stairs, and to his bed.

* * *

Arthur had passed out almost as soon as he had laid down, putting no thought to Alfred's offer.

The moment Arthur's eyes opened, his head started pounding. He groaned in pain, pulling the blanket over his head. " Ughhh... I swear I'm never drinking ever again..."

" I'm pretty sure we both know that's not true. " A voice spoke, then laughed lightly. " You seem to love your ale and rum too much to give it up anytime soon. At least that's what I can tell from how often you've been there since you opened your shop." Arthur growled slightly. "Shut up..." The Brit groaned. " I don't care what you say about me..." He mumbled, getting up and walking over to a large wardrobe.

"What do you want, Alfred?" He looked over at the blonde, taking a dark green tunic out of the wardrobe and pulling the thin white shirt he was currently wearing over his head. Alfred seemed to snap out of a daze, his eyes quickly moving from Arthur's stomach to his face. " Are you going to take my offer?"

"I need time to think, for God's Sake!" Arthur growled, pulling the tunic over his head. Arthur went downstairs, going into a separate room. He grabbed a small rucksack, put a small pouch of food in the bag, then grabbed some old fur armor he had gotten off a bandit back when he was about 17.

"What are you doing?" Alfred sat on the bench at the wooden table, leaning forward with his hands holding his head up. " I'm getting ready to head out. I need to restock my supplies."

Alfred blinked. " Where would you go to do that?" Arthur looked over his shoulder as he slipped the leather wrist guards over his hands and shut the clasps. " I'm going through Maenjdall, to get to Icmeus."

Alfred's face paled, and he jumped up. " You can't go!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. " And why not?" Alfred swallowed thickly. "Because he... there are dragons in there..."

* * *

and... I'm stopping this chapter here.

I hope anyone who reads this storyr likes it...

although I can't tell if anyone does... because... I hope you guys know that reviews keep me going on stories... If y'all don't tell me what you think... or come up with questions, tips, or just encouragement...

then I probably won't continue this series, because I'll end up losing motivation...

Just a thought to leave you all with.

Peace out

- Britterz


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur shrugged. "Well, I've never run into anything before..." He picked up his bag and walked out the front door, Alfred following right behind him. " Your insane! Those dragons are huge!" Arthur turned back to Alfred, looking at him with a pointed stare. " ... at least... that's what... I've heard."

The Brit roled his eyes flipping the dark leather hood connected to his armor up over his head. " It'll be fine. I've made the journey plenty of time." He smirked slightly, walking out of the city gates confidently.

* * *

The brush rustled, as if being disturbed by some unseen force. Arthur looked around warily, his emerald eyes scanning everything around him, searching for a sign of movement. There was no such sign. No hints except for the rustling of the trees and brush around him, and the strange, unshakable feeling that he was being watched.

Despite his growing suspicion that there was something out there, waiting for the prime moment to attack, Arthur didn't call out, n'or draw his sword. Although he did keep a hand on the weapon, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

Arthur heard, just vaguely, the sound of growling. It was a deep, dark noise, that shook him to the core. " No way..." He mumbled softly to himself, the cried out when he was suddenly thrown back. " The Hell?!" He yelled, quickly getting back on his feet.

His eyes widened when he saw what stood before him, watching him with cold, dark violet eyes. Another dragon, a dark purple. almost black in color, crouched on it's hind legs in front of the Briton.

_**'What business do you think you have on my**__**land?'**_

Arthur heard a deep voice rumble in his mind._ ' What... What is that?'_ He thought to himself, astounded, yet frightened by the voice in his head.

**_'How dare you question me?!'_**

The voice growled again, then the dragon lunged forward, it's jaws snapping shut a few inches away from Arthur's nose.

Arthur heard a half-yelped growl, and opened an eye slightly. The blue dragon Arthur had seen two weeks before had come and attacked the purple one, biting down on it's left shoulder blade, and effectively tearing some of that beast's wing.

It flipped the blue animal off it's back, then both turned to face each other. They growled at each other, deep sounds that made the ground vibrate as Arthur could feel under his feet.

The two dragons went at each other again, biting and clawing at one another with razor-sharp weapons of bone. Arthur couldn't help but stare, despite the obvious immediate danger he was in.

Eventually a loud yelp could be heard, and the violet dragon seemed to disappear without a trace. Arthur blinked, wondering if the violet one had lost, and slowly made his way to the other. He went around to stand in front of it, surprised to see the animal had a deep tri-scratch along it's stomach, and bite marks on it's right calf.

The dragon let out a soft whimper, stretching it's head out slightly**_. ' Arthur... Are... Are you ok?'_** This voice in his head was much softer, kinder than the other. It seemed to tug at his memory, although he couldn't quite place where he had heard the voice before. He nodded slightly. " Who... are you?" He called out. " Why can I hear you in my head?"

The dragon snorted.

_**'I'm right in front of ya, Artie... This is how Dragons can talk to humans... If they want... I'm just glad your**_** safe.'**

The voice seemed to be getting more distant. Arthur looked at the dragon. " Wait... wait no... don't die... You can't die. I won't let you die for saving me..."

_**' I'll be fine... Just go... Kepp going. You have someone waiting for you up ahead.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur soon found a path, not long after he had left the injured animal. He followed the dirst path, eventually stepping off it once it got dark.

As the Brit started setting up camp, he heard rustling in the bushes again. He scrambled to get his sword, watching the brush in the direction of the noise. Alfred limped through the brush, wrapped up in a thick blanket.

"Alfred?! Why are you..." Arthur faded off, noticing the new limp in the teen's step. " ...limping?" Arthur dropped his weapon and ran forward to catch Alfred just as the teen had started falling forward. "Woah there..." He mumbled, picking Alfred up bridal style and setting him down on an old dead tree laying a few feet away from Arthur's fire.

When Arthur moved the thick fabric, he could see the blue of Alfred's tunic underneath that was stained, a line of blood running from his chest, down to near his hip. Arthur blinked in surprise. " What... happened to you?" He whispered, looking up at Alfred's eyes, searching for a hint of anything.

Alfred sighed slightly. " Got in a fight..." He mumbled. " Just leave it be, It'll heal on it's own." Arthur shook his head, going to his bag. " Take you tunic off. I'm not leaving it like that, and I need to see the whole wound." As he crouched down to rummage through the contents of his bag, Arthur could hear movement behind him.

It wasn't Alfred. The footsteps were much heavier than those of the blonde teen. Arthur quickly grabbed a knife from his bag, turning on his heel to face the new sound.

A small, white dragon sat on it's haunches in front of Alfred, resting it's head on the teen's thigh.

_**'Are you ok? Gil told me what happened... Wh-Why are you like this?'**_

Arthur could just barely hear a quiet, whispered voice in the corner of his mind. Alfred patted the beast's nose. "I'm fine, Matthew. He only scratched me..."

_**' Scratched you? He practically clawed you open! Brother, just come home. You're a fool for chasing after some human. One that doesn't even remember you.'**_

Arthur cleared his throught with a slight cough, putting his knofe in his belt. " Well then... What have we here?"

Both the boy and the dragon looked up at the same time, both wide-eyed. Alfred was the first to speak. " I... You... look... just... Just let me..."

"Let you what? Explain? Sure, go right ahead. Try and explain this to me." Arthur snorted. " Brother? What, are you friends with them, the dragons? Are you the one who set up the attack on me?" Arthur's voice turned cold, almost hateful.

Alfred quickly shook his head. " No! YOu don't understand! I had protected you!" Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he laughed. " Oh really? And how is that? You sent that blue one along? Ha!"

Arthur held the collar of Alfred's shirt, glaring down the teen. " Who Are you! Tell me!" Alfred swallowed thickly. " I told you! I'm Alfred! I... I... That's my brother!" He looked over at the white dragon, who was currently cowering away from Arthur.

The Brit growled. " Don't you lie to me!" He threw Alfred to the ground, growling. "Wait!" Alfred held his arms over his head.

**_' Please... You have to believe me... Arthur... I would never hurt you..."_**

The voice from before could be heard in his head. Arthur froze, looking down at Alfred with wide, fear-filled eyes. "You... You... You are..." Arthur mumbled breathlessly, taking a step back. Alfred nodded. " I am a dragon." He glanced over at the white animal... his brother...

Arthur shook his head quickly. " No..." Alfred slowly got to his feet, watching The Brit's movements carefully. " YOu can't be... that's not possible..." Alfred reached out to touch Arthur's arm, but Arthur jerked his arm away. " Don't touch me!" He yelled, scarmbling to get back on his feet.

Alfred looked hurt, pain crossing his features. " Arthur... You don't... Please..." Arthur shook his head, backing away slowly. " Don't... Don't you ever... come anywhere near me again." The Briton growled lowly, turning on his heel, grabbing his bag, and walking towards the path. " I don't want to see you ever again, you beast."

* * *

and... there ya go...

mini plot twisst for y'all.

don't worry there's a bigger one in the next chapter.

please review ^^

they're the things that keep me going.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur walked through the trees quickly, wanting to get as far away from Alfred as he could. Thoughts of the blonde wouldn't leave his mind, however, and he kept visualizing the hurt look on the boy's face, remembering the slight glisten of tears he had seen in the boy's eyes.

* * *

The Brit made it to Icmeus quicker than he thought he would have, and quicklt got the supplies he would need for another few weeks at his shop.

As far as he was concerned, things went back to normal for Arthur, despite the increased boredome of his normal life.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

Arthur looked up at his father, a large, broad-shouldered man. " Ya really won't amount to much, I can tell. You're going to end up old and alone, with no family, Arthur." The man growled. " Your too much of a wuss to even stand up for yourself."

Arthur sniffled slightly, holding into his scraped knee. " B-But..."

"No buts. This wouldn't have happened if you would get your damn head out of the clouds. Fairies, Vampires, Dragons... you idiot, they don't exist!"

* * *

Arthur bit his lip, looking up at the large cave from the back of his paint horse. He had heard rumors that some kind of monster lived in the area portioned off by an overhanging rock.

Who cared if he was only Twelve? He would prove it to his dad... He would prove to everyone that he wasn't insane, that the creatures he read about and researched were real. By bringing one to them all, or die trying.

He snuck into the cave easily, holding his breath with excitement. The lean child looked around warily, pulling his dark green cloak tighter around himself. He bumped into something hard, and looked over the object he had run into. It was blue...

The child ran a hand over the surface in front of him. It felt scaly and cold. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw bright blue, oblique eyes looking down at him.

_**'Why are you here, kid?'**_

A voice spoke in the young Brit's mind. It sounded curious, soft, and inviting all at the same time, and called out to the boy. " I-I'm looking for a dragon... Because no one believes me when I say they're real."

He heard a chuckle.

_**'Yeah kid. dragons are real alright. Why, your lookin at one.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur woke up, instantly sitting up. His body seemed overly warm, a thin sheen of sweat reflecting the moonlight pouring through the open window.

'_I met one back then?!' _The Briton thought to himself, his dark green eyes wide.

" It... looked like Alfred..." Arthur mumbled, getting up and quickly getting dressed. Memories flashed through his mind. The dragon talking to him as a child, filling the longing the Brit had for a friend.

It was Alfred... the whole time... That's how he had known his name... and his adventuring days... then why was it... that Arthur couldn't remember anything past going into an old tomb?

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath, looking up at the large, stone gate way in front of him. The Brit had heard that there was some old treasure in the tomb, left from an old king that had died years ago. He felt a sudden gust of wind, then Alfred was standing beside him, in his all-too-familiar human form. " Arthur..." He sounded uneasy, his voice shaking slightly. " Don't do it... please... there's something bad in there... I just know it."

Arthur sighed, resting a hand on his friend's cheek, although he felt much stronger for the dragon. " I'll be fine... And even if I don't make it..." Arthur bit his lip slightly. " You should always remember..." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Alfred's. " I love you."

* * *

AND THEN THEY HAD BUTTSECKS

I'm sorry.

no I'm not...

although I am sorry the last few chapters have been pretty short...

this is my way of making cliffhangers, and keeping yoooooouuuu people interested.

yup.

SHIT'S GONE DOWN

This is my major plot twist.

this right here.

now just wait.

there's much more in store for our little British shopkeeper and his Dragon love.

much...

_much more~_


End file.
